


Titanic

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Added as story progresses, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Titanic AU no one asked for apart from me, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: “Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was…”A Titanic Crossover AU with Berkut as Rose and Rinea as Jack, not exactly a replica, with some points and scenes changed for a more realistic portrayal of the couple.





	Titanic

_ July 1996 _

 

A small, rustic house stood in calamity, no sound was to be heard, save for a small television playing the news, which could be faintly heard playing in the background.

 

Sat in the living room was an elderly man, with a head which once was coated in a dark chocolate which over time had dulled into an ashy grey, his body was shapeless and shrunken from his many years, but his dark eyes were just like one of a man in the prime his life, containing a youthful spark which detected that at one point, he was handsome.

The living room he was sat in was filled with memories of a lifetime, with ceramics, folk art and  figurines littered around the room wherever they could fit, and the wall crammed with drawings and paintings.

 

The older man was working on a painting, his back arched over as he stood over the easel, examining his piece of art to perfection.

However, the news he had been absent mindedly listening to suddenly caught his attention.

 

On the television was a young man being interviewed on a large ship out on the ocean, the wind blowing through his navy hair as he spoke about his work, “I’ve planned this exhibition for three years, and we’re out here recovering some amazing things,” the man, Chrom, paused and grinned, looking over his shoulder at his team proudly “Things that will have enormous historical and educational value!”

“But you’ve made it no secret that education is not your main purpose, you’re a treasure hunter. So, what is it you’re hunting?” asked the interviewer with bright red hair tied up into a high ponytail.

“I’d rather show than tell you, and we think we’re very close to doing just that.”

 

The old man leaned over the television and turned it up, his eyes wide and curious, yet with a hint of knowingness and suspicion.

 

“Your exhibition is at the centre of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics,” the red headed interviewer (who’s name read on the screen as Anna) stated, “Many are calling you a grave robber.”

“I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly,” the young man on screen began walking towards his team “Look at this drawing, which was found just today…”

Filling the frame was a drawing in a tray of water.

“...A piece of paper that’s been underwater for 84 years, and my team is able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now?”

 

The drawing was of a young woman, she was nude save for a necklace around her neck, which bore crystals around the chain and led to a large diamond in the shape of a heart at the end. Her face was soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes, she was clearly a beautiful young girl, shading with hinted at flushed up cheeks of embarrassment, showing to the viewer that she was clearly shy over her current position, long hair draped softly over her shoulders like silk.

 

The elderly man paused and store at the drawing on the screen in awe, galvanized at the site. His mouth hung open in amazement, the only words to leave his mouth being

“I’ll be God damned.”

  
  


“Hey, Chrom,” a blonde haired man called out “There’s a satellite call for you!”

Chrom sighed, turning to his friend “Vaike, we’re launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message.”   
Vaike shook his head “Apparently it’s important, go check it out, they say you’ll want to take this call.”

 

Chrom went over to take the call, after being handed the phone, he began the conversation with “This is Chrom Exalt. What can I do for you?”

Over the other line, Chrom could hear the voice of a man, he was clearly older, and yet it had a somewhat smooth and dashing tone, his only reply being “I am Berkut Linden. I was just wondering if you had found The Heart of the Ocean yet, Mr. Exalt.”

“Alright. You have my attention, Berkut. What can you tell me about the drawing we found?”   
“Oh, nothing much. Only that I drew it.”

 

“He’s a goddamned liar! A nutcase. Like that… What’s her name? That Anthiese babe.”

“Calm down, Vaike.”

The pair travelled down towards the deck of the ship as the helicopter which Berkut had been sent over on, still talking about the likeliness of all this.

“I’m just saying you’re putting your trust in the hands of a very old goddamned liar.”   
“Listen, he knows about the diamond. And I want to hear what he has to say, got it?”

The helicopter landed and alongside a nurse, came out the man himself, Berkut.

Vaike merely groaned and wandered off, running a hand through his blonde hair, while Chrom approached him, shaking his hand, the nurse leaned over Berkut’s shoulder, asking him “Would you like anything?”   
Berkut stared at Chrom, but answered the nurse’s question with a “Yes, I’d like to see my drawing.”

 

Berkut stared at the drawing in it’s tray of water, the ripples of the liquid making it almost appear alive. His ancient eyes scanning over the beauty of it… Even 84 years later, he could still remember the beauty of his beloved, who was so perfectly captured in the drawing, a soft smile formed on his face at the memory. Chrom noticed this, but decided to mention the treasure instead.

“Princess Nyna Archanea wore that diamond, called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared at the same time her family and her lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too, recut unto a heart-like shape… And it became The Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond.” as he spoke, he pulled out a reference image from his pocket, looking at the hidden treasure he longed for.

Berkut merely shook his head in slight amusement “It was a dreadful, heavy thing,” he pointed at the drawing “I remember putting it on her, she was so skinny I was afraid it would break her.”

“I tracked it down through insurance records… and old claim that was settled under terms terms of absolute secrecy. Do you know who the client was, Berkut?”

“Someone named Rudolf, I should imagine.”

“That is right. Brought in France for his nephew…. You… a week before he sailed on Titanic. And the claim was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond had to’ve gone down with the ship.” Chrom looked back at the drawing “See the date? April 14, 1912.”   
“Indeed.”   
“If you are who you say you are, that girl was wearing the diamond the day Titanic sank, and you knew her. Which means you are my new best friend. I will happily conpensate you for anything you can tell us that will lead to its recovery.”

“I don’t want your money, Mr. Exalt. I know how hard it is for people who care greatly for money to give some away.”

Chrom sceptically looked at Berkut “You don’t want anything?”   
He shut his eyes, before turning towards the drawing and opening them “You may give me this, if anything I tell you is of value.”

“Deal.”

 

The two crossed the room, laid out on a worktable were fifty or so objects, from mundane to valuable.

“Over here are a few things we’ve recovered from your staterooms.”

Berkut looked over the table, and with a trembling hand, he lifted a shaving mirror up “This was mine…” his eyes glanced towards something else, placing down the mirror as he spotted a hair clip in the shape of a pale butterfly, Chrom had no idea why he was looking at a feminine hair accessory, but brushed it off, not asking any questions.

As Berkut put down the clip, Chrom turned towards him “Are you ready to talk about Titanic?”

 

As they made their way into a cabin inside of the ship, Chrom sat opposite Berkut at a table, Vaike had came back, alongside the nurse that assisted Berkut.

Despite his frail age, Berkut still had a youthful eagerness to him and he had eyes of steel.

“Tell me, Berkut.”   
“...”   
“...”   
“...It’s been 84 years.”   
“Tell us what you can-”   
Berkut cut him off.

“It’s been 84 years… And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in.”   
Chrom turned on a tape recorder.

“Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was…”

**Author's Note:**

> Titanic is one of my favourite films and for the 20 year anniversary I had to make something, so this is only the first chapter of it, don't worry, the rest of the chapters are actually about the story, hence why I didn't list Awakening in the fandoms, as all Awakening characters mentioned will appear in around 3 chapters max. and they're really not that important, this is more just setting the opening for why the Titanic is being discussed, I cut out a lot of this scene because I was always more interested in the actual historical parts about the romance and not them trying to find the Heart of the Ocean.  
> The next chapters coming up will be a lot more focused on the story and much funner to read and write, but for now I will realise the opening and soon you will enjoy that sweet historical context.  
> Once again, just keep in mind this chapter is going to be the most boring part, the next chapter will be about the actual events taking place.  
> Another point is I actually have another Titanic AU with Clair and Gray, who fit the Rose and Jack personality and role perfectly, however I was afraid that it would just be a re-telling, so that is why I choose Berkut and Rinea, as it would be more of a creative exercise to use more different characters.


End file.
